Pretend
by making history
Summary: A not so foreign exchange student named Alice from New York City comes to live in the Robinson house. Will Wilbur be thrilled or angry? Find love or hate? Rated for mature themes, but no graphic content. Set 4 years after the movie.


** Pretend; **

** by making history

* * *

**

Hello there! Andddd, welcome to my story, "Pretend":D Bla bla bla, I don't own anything Meet the Robinsons related (including Wilbur... tear) but Emilie, Clarke, Alice, and any other OC's you might come across are mine. Use them without asking and I eat your head off. Have a nice day now:D

* * *

Alice Brooklyn Rowan sat slouched in the chair of the small coffee shop, daintily taking a sip of her coffee. Her curly brown hair was pulled into a sloppy pony-tail and her bangs fell free beneath the brown sunglasses sitting on her head, just barely gracing her eyelashes above her green eyes. She smiled carelessly and without thinking as she felt her boyfriend, Clarke Montgomery, place his arm around her. Today was the day she was leaving for her new home, no, she wasn't moving exactly. She was just part of a not-so-foreign not-really-exchanging student group. And after 3 years of being a member, it was finally her turn to be sent abroad. She wasn't even leaving the country, but she was still excited and nervous all at the same time.

"So did you find out what family you're staying with?" Her best friend Emilie Whittaker spoke from across the table before slurping a sip of her own foamy coffee.

Alice held back the urge to tell Emilie not to slurp. It wasn't that she was frantic about manners, quite the opposite actually. But Alice was most definitely a hypocritical control freak. She'll take terrible care of herself, while telling people around her to wash their hands every ten minutes. She'll yell at people to stop whistling while she herself will sit there smacking her gum annoyingly. Get the idea? It really didn't matter who the person she was talking to was, her best friend, her mother or an enemy, she does it to everyone.

Emilie was the most adorable (for lack of better word) girl Alice knew. Sure, they all were 17 and young adults but Alice just couldn't get passed how... pleasantly pretty Emilie was. Not in a homosexual way, just... you kind of need to see her to understand. Emilie was always in a good mood unless someone did something to her friends, and her cheeks still adorned her baby fat. Her hair was curly beyond curly and a bright red color. Alice always envied her friend's hair...

"I didn't tell you yet?" Alice replied, scrunching up her face. She was like this often; forgetful. Not in a hurtful way, she just didn't have the best memory in the world. She was actually somewhat shocked she had forgotten to tell her boyfriend and her best friend who she would be staying with...

"No, you didn't, Lissy." Clarke said, turning his head and looking her in the eyes whilst gently squeezing her closer to him. Alice was momentarily distracted. The entire New York City area practically knew of Mr. Montgomery's darker than day, lighter than night blue eyes. They could be spotted easily from across a room, and they were the star role in many girls' dreams.

Snapping back to reality, Alice, or Lissy as you now know her friends call her, quickly spat out "Oh really? Well I'm staying with the Robinsons" before taking another drink from the recycled cup to avoid speaking more. She knew she should've told this to them long ago, two months ago when she found out to be exact.

Clarke's eyes widened in shock and Emilie sprayed almost drunken coffee across the table, hitting Clarke and Lissy dead on. "_The _Robinsons?!" She shouted, putting emphasis on the word the. Ignoring the few turned heads, she went on to add "Why didn't you tell us you were going to be staying in the same house as only the hottest celebrity son on earth?!"

Of course, practically everyone on earth knew of the Robinson family. Mr. Cornelius Robinson himself invented the world's first time machine, along with so many other inventions that were now part of daily life. Then there was his son. Wilbur Robinson. Not as well known as his father, but did that stop hopeless fan girls? Of course not! With gorgeous raven hair and chocolate brown eyes shocking enough to rival (and probably win) Clarke's blue ones, many girls had posters of him on their walls. Including Emilie.

"I just finished my twenty-third drawing of him!" She went on, holding up the pencil drawing of the one and only Wilbur she had fished out of her more-like-a-bag purse. "You [uwill[/u get me an autograph." She finished, her eyes wide as saucers staring straight at Alice.

"I will! I will!" Alice/Lissy said, whipping some off the coffee of her shirt while Clarke went to snatch some napkins. When he returned, she gave him a smile before taking a couple and trying to get out some of the brown spots dotting her outfit.

Now in a frantic hype, Emilie looked down at her watch and saw the time read five minutes to 2 in the afternoon. "...Doesn't your ride leave at 2:30?" She said, now somewhat calmed down but still not so much.

"Yeah, why?" Alice responded, finishing the last of her coffee and deciding to wash out the stains later. Looking down at her own watch out of curiosity, she saw the time for herself. "Shit!!" She cursed, receiving stern glares from some of the elderly persons sitting around the shop. "Igottago!" She slurred, rushing to throw out her cup and gather her purse. She already turned in her bags to the committee, who had then sent them out to be delivered earlier that morning.

Embracing her best friend tightly, she spoke in her ear "I love you Em! See you soon, and don't worry, I'll get you that autograph" before turning to kiss her boyfriend goodbye. Luckily he was standing right behind her, ready to catch a kiss the moment she turned around. At first she was shocked by the sudden feeling of lips against hers, but smiled into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. Behind her, she could hear Emilie's giggles.

"Bye. I love you." She spoke, "I'll write soon!" Holding back the tears, she walked quickly away from her boyfriend and towards the door, not wanting to miss her ride all the way at the other end of New York City.

"I love you Alice!" Clarke called as she sprinted out the door, following behind her but stopping at the exit while she ran through.

Alice ran all the way to the corner of the street before stopping on top of the moving platform. After a moment, the platform rose higher and higher until it reached the level of all the cars flying around. Looking around for a second, she whistled loudly and waited for a bright yellow taxi cab to come to a stop. When one finally did, she climbed inside and told the driver the directions to where she was supposed to meet her ride. Looking out the window, she caught a last and final (for now) glimpse of her hometown; New York, New York.

"Alice...Alice... Ms. Rowan, wake up." Mrs. Krabinski shook her awake. Mrs. K was the organizer for the exchange student program at Alice's high school, and was kind enough to double as a driver for Alice to take her where the Robinsons agreed to meet her. Blinking her eyes awake, Alice peeled her face from against the window and looked around.

All around her were tall, tall buildings, but nothing like the ones she was used to back in New York. Back home, they wanted to preserve all they could after Cornelius' inventions came out and spread to the public. Most of the buildings were the same as before there, tall and dark but at night beautiful and bright. But here... in this new place... everything was a vibrant color. The buildings were in all different shapes, and people were walking around in bubbles.

It was most likely that moment when it finally hit her. No more waking up in Clarke's protective arms. No more Emilie ringing her doorbell as 5 am to go for a walk through Manhattan. No more anything. Now it was just... Alice Rowan and the Robinsons.

Her eyes darted all around the sunny area while she climbed out of the hovering car and onto the platform. Finally though, her eyes found the family she would be staying with. And boy was it larger than any fan site could've told her or Emilie. She counted and found 11 people, a robot, and a puppet and the first thought that popped into her head was _'I am never remembering all these names.'_

The two most known, Cornelius and Franny, were standing in the center of the group, and the dark haired women was wearing a warm smile and holding a sign that read "Welcome Alice!" Lissy put on a friendly and would be excited smile as she and Mrs. K walked towards the large group. Inside, Alice generally and truly was excited. But she knew she wouldn't see her friends, or her family (whom she said goodbye two that morning before heading out with Clarke and Emilie) for a very, very long time.

"Well Alice, I'll see you soon." Mrs. K spoke, shaking Alice's hand just before they reached large family.

"Mrs. K, I've known you since kindergarten, you don't need to shake my hand." Lissy said, chuckling a small laugh as Mrs. Krabinski dropped her hand.

"Goodbye then, Lissy." Mrs. K said through a smile and a small laugh and patted Alice's shoulder before heading back towards the car to make her way back to New York City.

Once Mrs. K and her green flying car were out of sight, Alice turned to the Robinsons. She wasn't quite sure, but she knew that this was going to be awkward for the first couple days, weeks maybe. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the colorful family and spoke a simple. "Er...Hello."

Looking through the family awkwardly, she noticed that one particularly famous head of raven hair was missing. From what she read, this didn't surprise her. Mr. Wilbur Robinson was supposedly an arrogant cocky bastard. Why would he bother meeting the girl who would be living with him for a year?

Wrong. Well, not entirely wrong. Wilbur was an arrogant cocky bastard, that part was true. But he did bother to show up, he just wasn't standing with the rest of his crazy family at the moment. Alice spotted him leaning lazily against the family car- more like a bus with this many people- with his arms crossed. Now that she was actually within a one mile radius of him, she could almost see what Emilie was saying when she spoke of how "smexy" he was...

She snapped her head back to look in front of her as Mrs. Robinson engulfed her in a hug. Today was just full of surprises wasn't it?


End file.
